This invention relates to internal combustion engines, more particularly engines for automotive use. The invention provides, in one of its aspects, an engine having an opposed cylinder configuration of unique design which provides efficient fuel utilization and which facilitates servicing of the engine, more particularly removal of the pistons and connecting rods. In another of its aspects, the invention provides a mounting arrangement for an engine in a vehicle which provides enhanced vehicle safety in the event of a collision.